The invention relates generally to alignment tools, and more particularly to a tool that facilitates the angular alignment of a hydrofoil coupled to a mounting block having a flat bottom surface where the mounting block is pivotally mounted to a cylindrical strut.
Hydrofoils are used on a wide variety of undersea vehicles. The pitch on a hydrofoil can be fixed, adjustably fixed or continuously adjustable depending on the particular application. For example, the U.S. Navy utilizes minesweeping equipment having hydrofoils that are pivotally coupled to a strut by a locking bolt. That is, prior to use, the locking bolt is loosened, the angle on the hydrofoil is adjusted, and the locking bolt is re-tightened. Setting a particular hydrofoil angle is difficult as the weight of the hydrofoil must be supported at the specified angle while the locking bolt is loose and while the locking bolt is being tightened.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a tool that facilitates the angular adjustment of a hydrofoil.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a tool that can support a hydrofoil assembly at a specified angle during the angular adjustment of the hydrofoil assembly.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a hydrofoil angular adjustment tool that is easy to use.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious hereinafter in the specification and drawings.
In accordance with the present invention, a tool facilitates the angular alignment of a hydrofoil coupled to a mounting block having a flat bottom surface area where the mounting block is pivotally coupled to a cylindrical strut having a longitudinal axis. The tool comprises a saddle for straddling the cylindrical strut and defining a plane offset therefrom. The plane is parallel to the cylindrical strut""s longitudinal axis and is aligned with the flat bottom surface area of the mounting block. A plate coupled to the saddle lies in the plane defined by the saddle. The plate has an alignment edge that, when positioned by the saddle adjacent the flat bottom surface area, forms a desired angle with respect to the longitudinal axis of the cylindrical strut.